


“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Arguing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Crush, Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Yamato/Original Male Character(s), Yamato/Reader, Yamato/You
Series: Flufftember 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Kudos: 13





	“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

You quite liked your job. Somehow you managed to get the mythical balance between grabbing the golden spot in tough times and not staining your hands with something shady. Even if the enemy was the main client for the service you were offering, you truly couldn’t complain. You were paid well and left alone. All you had to do was keep your head down - and keep the young master entertained.

Yamato was a piece of cheeky shit. An adorable one, but still a shit. If you had counted how many times he had gotten you in trouble, you would have gone grey. His hobby contained: irritating you, running away, saying inappropriate words in the worst moments possible, talking back to his father, running away even more and blabbering about Kozuki Oden whenever he had an opportunity. It was already hard to keep up with him as his escort and chaperone… Or whatever your role could be called, you were paid to keep a close eye on him, entertain him and keep him in order. Anyway, you had somehow fallen for him. And your feelings were returned - or so you thought (and hoped). You couldn’t tell if he was truly feeling something for you, or doing so because it would get on Kaido’s nerves.

Today was one of those days when he had decided to behave as recklessly as he could and had earned you a drama truly hard to explain. You had had to hide your pride and beg on your knees for him and you to be forgiven, such a shame for a man! No wonder you had enough of his antics and stupidity and truly everything. If you could, you would hide in the place given to you in the palace. But nope. You were closed together with him in this weird mix of a room and a cell, in a space so little you barely could provide yourself some distance from him.

“I’m sorry, (Name).” Yamato nudged you with leg under the table. Of course, there was not a single crumb of remorse in his voice. “I didn’t know geezer would get that pissed.”

You ignored him, just cursed internally at the exotic decor in the room. One could think such a Kozuki maniac as Yamato would insist on having his bedroom furnished Wano-style. If you were sitting by a proper table, he would have to sit on his heels like a normal man and thus, wouldn’t nudge you and stain your clothes. 

“(Naaaame).” Whines didn’t stop and Yamato was tilting his head once left, once right, his awkward, dragon-like gaze almost piercing holes in your body. “I’m bored.”

“Well, you earned it, acting like a brat.” You moved as much away as you could. It was uncomfortable to write your report like that, but at least he couldn’t reach you. 

So, of course, he had to sit closer.

“I’m really sorry.” While Yamato’s upper part was resting on the table, the bottom was rocking on the chair, tad too small for his huge body. You truly wished he would slip and land on this stupid butt of his. 

Especially when he started poking you.

At first it was a little nudge on your elbow, one you thought was accidental. But then it repeated. And again. And again. And then his hand moved; his index finger jabbing your arm, shoulder, neck, back arm, ribs, belly. Once gently, once on the verge of pain, his hard as diamonds claws (you refused to call them nails) digging really well into your skin. When you tried to turn around, he attacked your back instead, as if he wanted to count if you have enough bones in your spine.

“Can you stop it?!” You finally lost it and grabbed him by the hem of shirt. Cheeky brat, he had a nerve to look at you innocently. 

“What?”

“Poking me! Just-”

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.” And, as if to place a dot behind a sentence, he poked the tip of your nose. If you weren’t accounted for every injury he got, you would honestly punch him in the face.

“You want attention?” You pulled him closer, so close you could feel his breath on your lips. “Fine.”

As always when you were kissing him, his mind short circuited. You had to grab him by horns to stop the sudden jolt. After all, the last thing you wanted was a nasty bite on the tongue. Yamato liked kisses, but he could never keep calm if you were the one initiating them. You took your sweet, sweet time enjoying your boyfriend melting under your ministrations, weak mewls escaping from him as you were shamelessly nipping, sucking and licking whatever you could reach.

“Hey,” he whined once you parted. “That wasn’t fair.”

“And poking me was fair?” You jabbed him in the chest with your index finger. “Behave for once, so maybe you will get more.”

Yamato huffed and pouted, but gave you space, spreading shamelessly on the other side of the table, giving you a look of a scolded puppy. You chuckled. He truly was more adorable than cheeky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
